1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headphone comprising a headband and two earpieces. The invention concerns, in particular, the adjustment of the headphone earpieces to different head shapes of users and the possibility of folding the headphone when not in use to a compact size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headphones are known in several configurations and variants. For the present invention, the construction and support of the transducer is not important; only the mechanical connection and configuration of the earpieces and of the headband are of interest.
Headphone bands are known in various designs. For example, a headphone headband is disclosed in Austrian patent 370 581 B1 that is configured like lazy tongs and therefore provides a significant reduction in size of the entire headphone when not in use. The earpieces are connected to the headband by pseudo-spherical suspension means that allow only a minimal adaptation to different head shapes. As a result of the construction of the headband as lazy tongs it is required to guide the cable so that it is exposed and the wires must be secured by holes in the segments of the lazy tongs. As mentioned above, this configuration does not provide excellent comfort of wear but provides with a simple configuration an acceptable solution even when no great reduction in size is available in the folded state.
Austrian patent 370 275 B discloses a headband of a headphone that can telescope on a circular path and is adjustable to different head sizes in this way. This prior art reference is silent in regard to details of the suspension of the earpieces; also, there is no disclosure in regard to a possible reduction in size of the headphone when not in use. This prior art reference concerns only the adaptation of the headband to different head sizes.
Austrian patent 338 530 B discloses a headphone that is provided with an elastic strap in the area of the headband so that the adaptation to different head sizes is achieved without the headband itself undergoing any change. The type of mounting of the earpieces on the headband is not disclosed, and the drawings are only schematic in this respect. This prior art reference therefore does only concern the adaptation of the headphone to different head shapes not the reduction in size of the headphone when not in use. The same holds true for the headphones disclosed in Austrian patents 326 743 B and 313 392 B.
Headphones that deal with the adaptation of the orientation and position of the earpieces to different head shapes of the user are described, for example, in Austrian patent 368 823 B. Each one of the earpieces is mounted on an elastic strap that is tightened as a chord on the headphone band and enables a size adjustment by movement along the headband and an adaptation to the shape of the head by positioning the earpieces at the connecting point in an inclined position. The inclined position of the earpieces on the tightened band introduces forces into the earpieces that cause a tilting movement of the earpieces on the head, and therefore only minimal comfort is provided despite an excellent geometric adaptation of the earpieces.
The Austrian patent 297 111 B discloses a multi-part headphone headband with hinges that connect the individual parts and enables in this way a better adaptation to the head shape; this disclosure does not explicitly concern foldable headphones.
An adaptation to different head shapes and head sizes is also disclosed in Austrian patent 217 105 B. A springy head band is disclosed that is provided at both ends with straight portions where the earpieces are slidably arranged. An additional movability of the earpieces relative to the headband is not disclosed.
Austrian patent 321 388 B discloses a headphone where the earpieces are pivotable relative to the headband about axes that are perpendicular to a plane extending through the headband and, in this way, can be adjusted to a slanted position of the ears or the contact surfaces of the earpieces on the widest location of the head relative to the narrowing chin. Additional springy elements are provided that further increase the comfort of wear of the headphone. Neither an adaptation to the head shape that generally narrows in the forward direction is described nor folding of the headphone when not in use.
Austrian patent 276 516 B discloses a foldable headphone where the headband is comprised of at least three parts that can be pivoted about axes that extend perpendicularly to the plane of the headband into a parallel position to one another, wherein either the earpieces are designed such that they are not wider than the headband or the earpieces are pivotable about axes that extend parallel to the edge portions of the headband so that they can be pivoted into this plane.
Also, headphones are known where each earpiece is pivotable about an axis extending approximately horizontally when the headphone is in the proper position of use and the head of the user is in the normal upright position. These axes are provided on an arc-shaped bracket that is also horizontally positioned and is rotatable about a substantially vertical axis that is located at the apex of the bracket and is mounted on the headband of the headphone and forms essentially an extension of the end area of the headphone. This so-called cardanic mechanism provides very high comfort of wear but requires an extremely large amount of space and is counterproductive with regard to any reduction in size of the headphone when removed from the head of the user.